Many bow string releases found in the prior art retain the string in a notch by means of a finger or keeper closing the exit from the notch. Since this finger will become angled with respect to the bow string path as the bow string is released, it may exert a slight lateral force on the bow string which, to a skilled archer, will result in a less than perfect release. Release of this type are my Pat. Nos. 4,691,683, 4,620,523, 4,674,469 and Hamm Pat. No. 4,485,798.
Some bow string releases have utilized opposed fingers to retain the string. But, these fingers may impose lateral force during the release, or they can cause undue wear of the string. One such release is U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,386.
Pat. No. 4,403,594 shows a release utilizing balls which are held in contact with one another to retain the string in the string notch. A sleeve is used to hold the balls in contact. The release mechanism pulls that sleeve back to let the balls move radially outwardly to open up the throat of the release mechanism. This mechanism proves to be rather rough in operation and the pull characteristics are not suitable for skilled archers. The stroke of the release mechanism is not adjustable and the body can impose a twisting action on the string which in turn torques the string and adversely affects the shot.
The present design provides for a smooth release not torquing the bow string during the release or while the string is held by opposed balls. The string is retained in a head which can rotate relative to the release body and the archer's hand so that any unusual positioning of the hand will not reflect in twisting or torquing the string. The trigger stroke is adjustable and the present design additionally provides for optionally fixing the position of the body relative to the rotating head.